


Um Propósito na Vida

by RegineManzato



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Multi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7292518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegineManzato/pseuds/RegineManzato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cenas e pensamentos de todos os episódios da série. Espere todo tipo de emoção. Inclusive cenas ships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Minha primeira aventura com Person of Interest.

Primeiros Dias de Trabalho

O Senhor Finch fora brutalmente honesto. Eles provavelmente não viveriam muito se continuassem nesse caminho. Não que John tivesse algo a perder a essa altura da vida. Depois de receber a resposta de Finch e salvar as pessoas certas, John decidira continuar na carreira e ver o quão longe ele e Finch poderiam chegar com essa profissão de heróis anônimos. 

Com o dinheiro, ele decidiu ficar em um quarto de motel melhor. Não havia motivo, apesar dele agora ter os meios, para ter uma casa só para ele. Quartos temporários o ajudariam a cobrir seus passos e mantê-lo anônimo às autoridades. Aquela detetive Carter poderia ser um problema se ela continuasse a investigá-lo. Lionel teria que ser seu escudo se eles quisessem se manter fora do radar.

Com dinheiro entrando continuamente, ele pôde comprar novas roupas. Depois de sua pequena aventura com Fusco para a Oyster Bay, John percebeu que talvez ele precisasse de mais do que dois pares de camisas, ternos e calças se vai continuar a se meter nesse tipo de aventura.

John pensou também em investir em alguma forma de se exercitar, pois esse trabalho de "cidadão preocupado" definitivamente o deixaria mais ativo. Mas que se dane, ele tem energia suficiente para se virar. Se bem que um saco de areia não era uma má ideia. Ele provavelmente conseguiria instalar na surdina, um desses em uma das salas não utilizadas da biblioteca. Apenas para mantê-lo entretido.

John precisava de um propósito na vida. Um propósito para continuar vivendo, ajudando outras pessoas e talvez no processo, ajudando a si mesmo. É por isso que ele decidiu ficar. Ele também gosta de um mistério. E o Senhor Finch definitivamente era um.


	2. O Homem de Terno

O Homem de Terno

Joss Carter não desistiria tão fácil de encontrar o cara. Ele era, afinal de contas, um homem procurado. Só porque todos os seus arquivos estavam censurados pelos federais, não significaria que ela iria parar de tentar prendê-lo e fazê-lo pagar por seus crimes. Quando o telefone tocou, ela realmente acreditou que conseguiria pegá-lo. Com surpresa, a única coisa que ela conseguiu foi receber a responsabilidade de finalizar o caso de Theresa Whitaker.

Ela não conseguia imaginar quais eram seus motivos, como um homem procurado por assassinatos em diversos países estava ajudando uma menina considerada assassinada? O que ele ganharia com isso? A menina apenas disse que ele a ajudara, mas não lhe deus mais informações. A menina tinha a malícia de quem passou muito tempo na rua, e sabia que não era vantajoso dar mais detalhes do tal homem, como nome ou uma descrição.

 

* * *

 

 

John a observava de longe. A detetive parecia ter boas intenções, mas ela apenas colocaria o trabalho dele em risco, assim como sua própria segurança.

\- Preciso distrair a detetive Carter. Ela está a minha procura, Finch. Especialmente depois que nós entregamos a Theresa para ela.

\- Ela parece ser uma boa detetive, Sr. Reese. Acredito que ela esteja apenas fazendo seu trabalho o melhor que pode. Não é culpa dela que o seu passado é tão…

\- Complicado? - John ironizou.

\- Sim, vamos colocar desta maneira.

\- Não consigo decidir se gostou do apelido que eles me deram.

\- “O Homem de Terno”? - o senhor Finch perguntou curiosamente.

\- Olha você me observando de novo, Harold. - John sorriu.

\- Eu lhe disse, senhor Reese, que venho lhe observando há muito tempo. Claro que eu saberia da alcunha que lhe foi dada. Assim como sei daquele saco de areia que o senhor instalou no andar de baixo.

\- O saco te incomoda?

\- De forma alguma, desde que o senhor não o soque enquanto eu estiver trabalhando na máquina.

\- O saco é só para me manter entretido caso não tenhamos nenhum número novo nos dias de trabalho, Harold.

\- Os números nunca param de chegar, senhor Reese.

\- Por isso o ‘caso não tenhamos’, Finch.

\- A detetive Carter seria ludibriada se você decidisse trocar suas roupas periodicamente, senhor Reese. Você tem usado ternos similares desde o dia que te contratei.

\- O sujo falando do mal lavado. - John apontou para Finch e a si mesmo. - Seus ternos e coletes são todos parecidos para mim, Finch.

\- Mas não foi eu quem recebeu a alcunha de ‘O Homem de Terno’

\- Tanto faz.

\- Até amanhã, homem de terno.


	3. Tudo O Que Ele Tinha Que Fazer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica esperou por John.

Aqueles dias no México foram os melhores e os últimos dias que eles tiveram juntos. Assim que eles desembarcaram em Nova York, John se alistou novamente para servir no Afeganistão. Ele sempre tivera aquele complexo de herói. Ele sentia como se fosse sua obrigação, então ele simplesmente foi embora. 

Jessica havia esperado por ele. Havia respeitado a decisão dele e ela mesma decidiu que estaria aqui, esperando por ele quando ele retornasse, e que levasse o tempo que tivesse levar. Os dois primeiros anos foram difíceis, a família dela tentando fazê-la esquecer dele. Seus amigos sempre eram cuidadosos para evitar conversar sobre assuntos da guerra e eram ainda mais cuidadosos para não mencionar John. 

Ela começou a sair menos, seus amigos começaram a interagir menos com ela, ela mudou de trabalho. No novo trabalho, não se esforçava muito para se enturmar, sempre rejeitando convites para sair. Por mais dois anos, ela fazia tudo que ela pudesse para evitar se colocar em situações que a obrigassem a interagir com pessoas que, indubitavelmente, tentariam convencê-la a esquecer John.

\- Ele está tão longe e nunca tentou manter contato contigo. - eles diziam.

\- Como você pode ter certeza que ele ainda está vivo se ele nunca tentou lhe contatar?

Nenhuma das pessoa em seu círculo de amigos tentara lhe apoiar em sua decisão de ser fielmente paciente pelo retorno dele, mesmo sem saber se ele estava vivo ou não. 

No quarto ano sem nenhum contato, Jessica começou a perceber que talvez, John não fosse mesmo retornar para ela. Enquanto milhares de soldados viram e voltaram, John continuava incomunicável. Ela estava perdendo as esperanças. Por isso, quando uma colega de trabalho a convidou para um happy-hour, ela aceitou. 

Elas se encontraram em um bar próximo ao trabalho e todos os colegas ficaram surpresos e felizes e de vê-la. Naquela noite, ela conheceu Peter. 

Dois anos depois, eles se encontraram no aeroporto. E ela disse a ele que se arriscasse e pedisse que ela esperasse por ele. Peter seria uma página do passado. Ela esperaria por ele o tempo necessário que ele precisasse servir, ela continuaria esperando por ele. E pedir que ela o fizesse, era tudo o que ele tinha que fazer. 

Mas ele não pediu. Ele não tinha coragem o suficiente. E ela foi embora.

**Author's Note:**

> Essa história é um exercício de disciplina. Vou atualizar toda vez que assistir um episódio.


End file.
